Cahaya di dalam rumah
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Malam ketika Ash merasa sangat beruntung. [3rd Project 26 #09]


**Banana Fish © Yoshida Akimi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #09**_

_**I'm yours : Home**_

**Cahaya di dalam rumah**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Ash berhenti lagi malam ini. Pandangannya lurus menatap ke depan, memperhatikan satu gedung apartemen sederhana yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Gedung dua lantai itu terlihat terang, walau malam sudah mulai melahap habis sisa cahaya langit. Cahaya lampu-lampu dari setiap kamarnya cukup terang untuk menciptakan satu bayangan hitam di belakang Ash sekarang.

Kamar di lantai dua, paling utara, paling jauh dari tangga samping. Kamarnya tidak besar, hanya ada toilet tanpa kamar mandi. Tidak ada sekat yang memisahkan dapur kecilnya dengan ruang sedang berukuran enam tatami yang menjadi ruang tengah, tempat makan, sekaligus ruang tidur untuk Ash dan Eiji. Sangat sederhana, terbilang jauh dari kata layak bagi Ash sebenarnya. Tapi ruangan itu adalah rumah baru baginya.

Walau setiap malam Ash harus keluar rumah seperti sekarang hanya untuk mandi di pemandian umum, rasanya tidak masalah. Memang di awal semuanya terasa sulit bagi Ash, kebiasaan orang Jepang berbeda jauh dengan kebiasaannya. Eiji memang sudah menunjukan beberapa hal, tapi tetap sama, tidak mudah untuk tinggal di negara orang. Butuh banyak penyesuaian sampai bisa terbiasan.

Setelah setuju datang menyusul Eiji untuk tinggal di Jepang, Eiji langsung pamit dengan orang tuanya, menyewa apartemen itu dan memilih untuk tinggal berama Ash. Seperti seorang kakak, Eiji jadi terlalu perhatian, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ash—padahal Eiji sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk kabur ke Jepang yang dianggap lebih aman ketimbang Amerika. Padahal Eiji tahu kalau Ash jauh lebih tangguh dari pada kebanyakan orang.

Tapi tetap saja, dan entah kenapa perlakuan itu membuat Ash semakin terikat dengan Eiji.

Pilihannya untuk tidak membuang tiket pemberian Eiji, dan menyusul Eiji sampai di sini adalah pilihan yang benar mungkin.

Bisa melihat cahaya terang lampu tempat tinggalnya seperti ini mengingatkan Ash seberapa beruntungnya dia karena masih memiliki cara lain untuk hidup bersama orang terkasihnya.

Bagi kebanyakan orang cahaya lampu dari dalam rumah mungkin bukan hal hebat, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, tapi bagi Ash itu adalah bukti hidupnya sekarang. Keberadaan cahaya itu bisa memberikan Ash harapan kecil. Cahaya lampu dari ruang paling utara di gedung apartemen dua lantai itu menjadi bukti tentang seberapa hangat kehidupan yang Ash jalani. Cahaya itu menjadi bukti dari janji Eiji yang tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Cahaya dari dalam tempat tinggalnya itu adalah bukti kalau dirinya tidak lagi hidup untuk diri sendiri, melainkan untuk Eiji yang menunggunya juga di dalam sana.

Tidak ada lift, tidak besar, tidak mewah, semuanya serba sederhana sekalipun tidak masalah. Ash senang justru. Terkurung di ruang yang sempit bersama Eiji berarti jarak antara dirinya dengan Eiji tidak akan bisa jauh.

Tangga bobrok yang kalau diinjak pada beberapa bagian akan berbunyi dari apartemen itu sudah menjadi irama yang menciptakan lagu khas saat pulang ke rumah. Ash tidak bisa membenci apartemen murahan itu seberapun buruknya orang-orang menilai tempat tinggalnya.

Sekarang, bagi Ash, "Ini saja cukup."

Apartemen itu sudah cukup membahagiakannya.

Kehadiran Eiji seorang sudah cukup membuatnya hidup dalam kebahagiaan.

"Aku pulang, Eiji."

Pemilik nama yang disebutkan namanya menyambut kedatangan Ash dengan senang. "Kebetulan sekali, makan malamnya baru saja matang." Dan apron hitam yang masih dikenakan Eiji menjadi bukti kuat bersama dengan aroma manis pedas yang datang dari arah meja bundar keci di tengah ruangan enam tatami di hadapan Ash.

"Malam ini pemandiannya ramai? Kau pulang lebih lama dari biasanya."

Ash menggeleng. Setelah meletakan perlengkapan mandinya di dalam salah satu lemari dinding dirinya mendekat pada Eiji. Ikut mengisi satu tempat yang ada di sisi meja makan bundar mereka. Ash tidak memberikan jawaban lebih, tidak ingin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada Eiji.

Sedikit memalukan juga rasanya kalau harus mengaku habis berdiri di luar apartemen, merenung sambil memperhatikan kamar mereka. Terlalu melankolis, Eiji pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Nah, Ash."

"Apa?"

Eiji bergeser mendekat padanya. Sangat dekat sampai saat Eiji menunduk, keningnya bisa menyentuh bahu Ash dan bersandar di sana. Kemudian satu tangan Ash yang bebas karena belum sempat menyentuh alat makan yang tersaji di atas meja disentuh oleh Eiji, dipegang kuat. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan di luar tadi," katanya dan itu benar-benar mengejutkan Ash.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Aku juga bersyukur kau ada di sini bersama denganku sekarang." Kepala Eiji kembali terangkat. Senyum terbaik dari sosok kakak yang dia cintai itu punya efek yang hampir mirip dengan tatapan mata Medusa; mereka membatukan siapapun yang melihatnya—tapi untuk kasus Eiji itu tidak berlaku lama, hanya beberapa saat dan setelahnya sanggup menciptakan gemuruh di dalam dada Ash.

"Eiji."

"Nah, Ash ... terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku." Lagi, malam ini kalimat itu Eiji ucapkan. Sejak Ash datang, sejak mereka tinggal bersama, Eiji selalu mengulang ucapan terima kasih itu. Tidak pernah bosan, tidak pernah terlewatkan.

Padahal Ash merasa kalau dirinya yang harus berterima kasih. Karena Eiji memberinya tiket itu Ash punya pilihan baru untuk melanjutkan hidup. Karena Eiji tinggal bersama dengannya sekarang Ash tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan sendirian lagi.

Datang ke Jepang itu memang pilihannya, tapi datang ke Jepang juga dia lakukan karena keinginannya untuk bersama dengan Eiji, untuk meninggalkan dunia jahanam yang pernah dia tinggali di Amerika waktu itu. Eiji tidak harus berterima kasih, Ash yang harusnya berterima kasih.

"Ah, sudahlah. Maaf karena mengganggu waktu makan kita, sekarang ayo makan dulu sebelum makanannya jadi dingin."

Besok, dengan caranya sendiri Ash akan mengungkapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasih yang dia rasakan ini dalam diam. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan di jalan sebelum sampai apartemen tadi.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**08/02/2020 11:39**

Hay-hay, aku anak baru di sini. Salam kenal semua~

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama cuma jadi niat, aku bisa debut di fandom ini. Berhubung aku adalah salah satu orang yang ngga terima Ash mati begitu aja di akhir cerita dan meninggalkan Eiji dalam kesendirian yang panjang, jadi ke depannya mungkin aku bakal banyak nulis AU.

Mohon bimbingannya kakak-kakak senior BF!

Semoga banyak yang suka.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
